


Harry's Betrayal

by kamehameha12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Cuckolding, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamehameha12345/pseuds/kamehameha12345
Summary: Harry betrayed Ron in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Harry's Betrayal

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ron knocked on the wooden door twice and waited.

  
“Come in.” A voice called from behind the door.

  
He took a deep breath before turning the knob and stepping inside the room.

  
The room was large and it belonged to none other than Harry Potter. His best friend was sitting behind a large desk looking over a file.

  
“Close the door and grab a seat, Auror Weasley,” Harry said, still looking at the file in front of him.

  
Ron did as he was told. He sat there quietly and waited for Harry to speak. It was almost another full minute before Harry closed the file, set it aside, and looked at Ron. 

  
Had anyone else did this, the redhead would have called the person out on their rudeness with a few choice words thrown in but he did not even think about doing it to the man sitting across from him. He knew that he wasn’t speaking to Harry Potter, who was his childhood best friend, but to one of the most powerful wizards on the planet currently alive. This was a man who wasn’t to be trifled with.

  
“How are you, Auror Weasley?” Harry asked, a smile on his face but it did not reach the vivid green eyes.

  
Ron knew the smile. This was a professional courtesy smile that Harry reserved for work and not a genuine one.

  
“I’m well, sir,” Ron answered.

  
“Good. I’m sure you know the purpose behind this meeting. This is your annual job evaluation.”

  
“Yes, I know about that.”

  
“Good but before we start I want to speak to you about something else. This is strictly off the record. Are you okay with that?”

  
Ron’s nervousness increased a notch. “Sure.”

  
The professional look on Harry’s face instantly changed. The change was subtle but the tension in the room seemed to decrease in an instant. All of a sudden it seemed like two old pals were chatting with each other.

  
“I’m not happy with your performance, mate.” Ron squirmed in his seat. “I don’t want it to be on the record as I want you to take over this team when I get promoted next year.”

  
“Harry, all the issues this year….” Harry cut him off.

  
“Do I look gullible? Save it for someone else. I don’t want to hear it. You need to get in line. I can only help you so far. If it continues then even I can’t help you. I want you to be promoted next year.”

  
Ron’s face had gone beet red.

  
“So, I’m only going to ask you this once,” Harry said, the seriousness in his tone was evident. “Why have you been a prick for the last few months?”

  
Ron looked at his feet not wanting to say anything. His problem was so embarrassing. He would be a laughing stock if it were ever to come out in public.

  
“Ron?”

  
“It’s personal,” Ron mumbled but Harry still heard it.

  
“It stays between us. Now out with it.”

  
“Well, it is about Hermione and me.”

  
“Go on.”

  
“We are starting to grow apart, Harry. I feel I can’t satisfy her. Our sex life has become boring and it is almost non-existent now. We constantly snipe at each other like when we were at school. I’ve tried everything but nothing is working. I love her but nothing I do seems to be connecting with her. I think if this continues we might have to get a divorce. I don’t know what to do.”

  
Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

  
“Listen to me, Ron. I can help you out with his.” Harry said confidently. “Do you want me to help you?”

  
“Merlin’s pants! Of course, I do.”

  
“Perfect. Do everything exactly as I say.”

  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

  
Ron stared at the cracks in the ceiling as the sliver of day glanced from behind the curtains, listening to the Hermione gentle breathing. Her breath warm on his shoulder and still loosely holding his manhood.

  
He had done everything as Harry had instructed and, to his surprise, Hermione had responded just as Harry had said she would. 

  
He had always been gentle and patient with Hermione when he made love to her before yet he did not do that last night. He was rough and eager. And to his utmost surprise, she was responding to him wholeheartedly.

  
Flickers of memory of the night flitted by. Hermione, riding his hardness, naked and exultant, as if there was no tomorrow. Taking her from behind like a dog and, her moaning like a bitch in heat. Hermione kneeling between his knees, his cock half down her throat, his hands in her bushy-hair, using her mouth as he willed.

  
She'd swallowed when he commanded her, too.

  
He felt raw between his thighs, and damp. His manhood ached in a delicious manner. It was just one of the many aches that his body had experienced last night. He knew his body was covered in finger-marks. She scratched his shoulder when he pumped her and his back when he worked between her legs. She had bitten him on his neck and on his chest.

  
Yet, despite all this, the only mark that truly hurt him was the one she managed to etch in his heart and mind. A tear escaped and slid down his cheek.

  
After they had exhausted themselves, Hermione had said groggily. “You fucked me exactly like Harry does every week.” She, then promptly, fell asleep.

  
It was a memory that he would never forget. The betrayal would haunt him all his life and, probably, beyond.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews appreciated as always


End file.
